This invention relates to pipe anchors used on railway cars, which are used to secure air lines to the car body and prevent vibration.
Representative pipe anchors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,546,792 and 4,222,538 and in references cited therein. These pipe anchors have included two or more parts, one of which is welded to the car body. The other part or parts are then secured around the pipe and locked in position. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,792, the part secured to the car has a recess on one side and a locking tab on the other side. The mobile part has a wedge on one side which is driven into engagement with the recess, and an opening on the other side to receive a tab.